Lost Boys
The Lost Boys or Lost Ones are characters that are featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. Biography Background They are teenage or young boys who have been taken to Neverland, where they become Pan's followers. In the Enchanted Forest once, Pan used his magical pan flute which can only be heard by boys who feel that they aren't loved. This lures the boys to Pan where they become the Lost Boys and stay at Neverland where they remain boys forever. Season 2 On Pan's orders, the Lost Boys search for Henry Mills, even before he was born, whose heart Pan needs to become truly immortal. During their search for Henry, they kidnap Baelfire, who would grow up to become Henry's father. Season 3 When Henry is taken to Neverland because his heart is the heart of the truest believer, which Pan needs to fuel his immortality, his mother Emma, his adoptive mother Regina, along with Henry's grandparents David, Snow and Rumplestiltskin, and Captain Hook go to Neverland as well to save Henry and bring him back home. After Pan gains Henry's heart and becomes immortal, Regina questions the Lost Boys and demands answers. However, Emma decides to use another tactic, and sympathizes with them, since she grew up as an orphan. She promises to take them all with them to Storybrooke, if they tell her where Pan is. They eventually tell her that he would be at his thinking tree. Emma, Regina and Snow go there where Regina rips Henry's heart out of Pan, weakening him, before returning it to Henry. On board The Jolly Roger, everyone - including the Lost Boys - flies to Storybrooke by having Peter Pan's shadow trapped in one of the sails. The Lost Boys arrive at their new home, with their service to Pan over. One of the Lost Boys later attends Baelfire's funeral, and is at Granny's Diner when the Wicked Witch of the West arrives and challenges Regina to a witch fight at sundown. Season 6 Some of the Lost Boys, the "worst" of them, linger behind in Neverland. When Hook and Blackbeard unwittingly end up in Neverland, the Lost Boys find them and chase after them. Known Lost Boys *'Felix' *'Devin' *'Baelfire' (formerly) *'Many other Lost Boys' Trivia *They are based on the Lost Boys from the story Peter Pan, as well as the mesmerized children from the fairytale The Pied Piper of Hamelin. Appearances Season 2= *'S2, E22:' "And Straight On 'Til Morning" |-|Season 3= *'S3, E01:' "The Heart of the Truest Believer" *'S3, E02:' "Lost Girl" *'S3, E03:' "Quite a Common Fairy" *'S3, E04:' "Nasty Habits" *'S3, E05:' "Good Form" *'S3, E06:' "Ariel" *'S3, E07:' "Dark Hollow" *'S3, E08:' "Think Lovely Thoughts" *'S3, E09:' "Save Henry" *'S3, E10:' "The New Neverland" *'S3, E11:' "Going Home" *'S3, E16:' "It's Not Easy Being Green" |-|Season 6= *'S6, E16:' "Mother's Little Helper" *'S6, E17:' "Awake" Category:Characters Category:Neverland characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Peter Pan Category:The Pied Piper of Hamelin